My Kingdom For A Rose
by Mr Gatsby
Summary: we all know the story of beauty and the beast. but what if the princess were the one with the curse instead? can she find true love and break the spell?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers, i recently rediscovered this beloved story of my childhood and id been wanting to test out my writing abilites for sometime so i thought id give fanfiction a shot. this is my first "published" work as well as my first fanfiction. Id be very greatful for reviews and feedback, reguardless if you like it or not. this is a genderbent version of the story, loosely inspired by "before the last petal falls" by cheshirecat 9116. that in mind i do plan to take it in some very different directions. I'm hoping to have more of the story up in about a week thank you all again. I do not own batb or any of the characters**

Once apon a time ... or maybe twice. in a land far away there was a young beautiful princess who lived in a magnificent castle. As one might expect from a princess of any calibur she was spoiled, selfish and unkind. her parents were well meaning but distant people, believing that there daughter would be made happy with the endless parade of gifts as they attended to there royal duties. it was during one of these absenses that the princess's life would change forever on Christmas Eve no less.

she had been in the sitting room enjoying a cup of tea and supposing she had ought to turn in soon when there was a loud knocking that echoed through the vast stone hallways of the castle. Most of the servants had already went to bed themselves and so the princess went to see who was calling at this unusual hour. she walked through the corridors the knocking growing louder as she grew closer to the entrance.

As she listen'd to this she recalled a rather humorous scene from a favorite Shakespearian play of hers. involving a porter in an odd state of mind. finally she arrived and pulled open the heavy double oak doors. a slightly difficult feet for a girl of only 11. she half hoped it would be her parents, arriving early so that they might spend christmas together but such was not the case. she was greeted by the old wrinkled face of haggard woman wearing a disgusting moldy cloak to shield fer from the harsh december snow. the princess barely contained her annoyence and dissapointment, she pulled her own night gown tighter before remembering she was obligated to be "polite" for the sake of her house.

"can I help you?" she asked the old woman

"please young lady" she replied "may i take shelter her tonight from the cold? im afraid all i can offer as payment is this" the old woman help up a single rose perched between her fingers, perfect in everyway. The princess was baffled at how one could aquire such a delicate bloom in the middle of winter. but the plight left her unmoved

"No, I don't need a rose and I don't have time to play hostess to an ugly commoner" the princess went to pull the doors shut but the old woman slapped a surprisingly strong hand against the door. stopping it dead

" Do not be deceived young lady, true beauty is found within..."

The princess scowled at this, she was not about to be told what to do by some fowl looking woman  
"I told you no , now leave you hag before I call the guards on you' the princess went to slam the door but before she could secure the latch there was a loud crack, the doors flew open and a blinding light filled the entrance hall. when it disappeared there stood before the princess the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on.

The woman had a long flowing green dress and longest, softest looking platinum blonde hair. her eyes were the same deep crimson as the rose the princess had been offered moments ago  
"you have proven to have no kindness or compassion in your heart young princess..." as the woman spoke it sounded as though there were three of her speaking in unison  
"for this i curse you and your castle..." she raised a hand to the sky and a bolt of lightning struck the tallest tower followed by thunder that seemed to shake the very foundations of the grand structure.

The princess looked around in utter shock and fear, the castle itself was loosing its warm glow as the once white marble walls turned dark and foreboding. The statues and paintings that filled the halls become ugly showing gargoyals along with images of war and strife. through out the castle she could hear screams of terror- screams she recognized as belonging to her servants

"Stop! please! I-i'm sorry, I did'nt want this!-Ahhhh!" the princess begged the woman, but the princess suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. she clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. looking up at the woman unable to think she was so scared. she felt her legs break and reshape themselves as well as her back. her skin felt tight and itchy- she fell over on the ground from the pain as the could feel the bones and muscles in her face were next. tears dotted her eyes as it was all she could do to stay conscious "ill do anything just please stop!"

the woman looked down at the half- princess and decided to take pity on her.  
"hmmm...very well..." she pulled from her sleeve the rose that the princess had refused

"This rose will bloom until your 21st birthday, if by then you find one you love and receive his love in return the curse shall be broken, but should you fail this you and all inhabitants of this castle will remain cursed... forever"

the princess looked up at this eyes wide with the shock of what she was hearing  
"I also give you this" from her other sleeve she pulled an intricate silver hand mirror, with this mirror you may see the comings and goings of the world. use it to your advantage"

the princess opened her mouth to say something but the pain returned as the transformations continued.  
"Pl-please..." she was able to choke out but it was no use

"I wish you luck young princess" there was another blinding light and the woman was gone. the princess looked on in pain and shock before she could no longer stand it and fell unconcious from the pain. she didnt know how long she slept but she woke up in her own bed in her room. for 1 glorious minute she felt relief beleaving it was some horrible nightmare before she saw her long fur covered arm and the claws that adorned it. she shot up, examining her hands unable to speak from the fear she felt. she rushed to the vanity in her and looked at herself.

A heart breaking and terrifing roar rang through the castle, scaring the already rattled servants and staff. soon it was learned what became of the young mistress of the castle...


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later...  
The sun rose, birds chirped and a new day began in the little town in the French country side. Jules Belrose stood in his doorway looking at the cobbled streets filled with people haggling and working in the brisk Autium air. Jules looked over them all with a mixture of enjoyment and bordom.

Enjoying the activity and energy that preceded the coming winter but it was'nt exactly new. it was the same things they had done yesterday and the day before and the day before that... Jules stepped off his front step and started down the short road that led down the hill and into town.

He was a slightly tall young man of 20,standing at 6'3 with chocolate brown hair tied into a loose pony tail. deep and intelligent brown eyes, all framing a soft but handsome face.

he wore some brown trousers, an off white shirt a blue vest and a worn leather satchel to hold the various things he would need for the day. Walking closer and closer to the town his pony tail sliding back and forth slightly as he walked.

"And ...there's the baker.." Jules spoke softly to himself as he saw the portly red haired man walking down the same street with same tray of rolls as Jules saw him doing yesterday.

He walked on through the light crowd saying bonjour to people here and there. there was no reason to be impolite after all. As he made his way to his first and favorite stop he tried to move quickly past the tavern, hoping he would'nt be noticed by-

"Hey Julian!" he turned and saw Aimée, the daughter of the tavern keeper and the most beautiful and popular girl in town. she half ran across the street to meet him. Her honey blonde hair shining in the morning sunlight while her very ample chest and other assets were only drawing more attention to her as she ran.

She had eyes as green as emeralds and a light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks. Any boy in town when approached by her instantly went tongue tied and became ga- ga over her. Except Jules that is... she ran up to him and gave him one her prize winning smiles.

"I was wondering if I'd see you today"

Jules suppressed a groan and stopped to address the girl "Aimée iv told you dont call me Julian everyone just calls me "Jules"

"I know, but i figured if were going to be married it be more proper to call you by your full name. So what do you say? lets get married. ill be the best wife ever i promise" she said her big doe eyes shinning like stars, jumping slightly hoping today would be the day she got a yes

"Uhhh-hehe...Aimé iv told you before, I'm not looking for a wife quite yet..." Especially a girl who's still mentally a 12 year old who doesn't like being told no. Jules thought to himself

Aimée curled her lips into a pout "Julian- iv been marriageable for almost 2 years. How much longer are you going to make me wait?" She said with a slight stamp of her foot like a spoiled child being denied a toy.

Jules rolled his eyes "I'm not making you wait. iv told you how many times now I don't want to get married"

"Well why not?! im the prettiest girl in town- everyone says so. We're meant to be married Isnt it obvious?!"

"No its NOT" Jules said starting to get more annoyed then usual by this "Iv told you once iv told you a thousand times. we-" Jules gestured between the two of them "Are not going to happen" With that he turned and half stormed off down the street

Aimée stood there jaw open for a few moments before she went after him, speaking as they both walked "Julian! honestly, if you keep this up your gonna lose me"

"Wouldn't that be terrible..." Jules thought to himself

"Now you need to get your priorites strait, are you really just gonna go on forever reading your boring old books, Its not normal- everyone already thinks your odd but if you don't get married then you'll be a full creep"

As they walked several others boys saw Aimée and came running, hoping they might snag her away from Jules, she didn't even seem to notice them as she continued hot on Jules tail. While this happened Jules noticed the dirty sneers they aimed at him.

Because obviously he was at fault here, this was getting more rediculous every time. He knew for a fact that as soon as he shook her she'd go off to cry on they're shoulders and they'd dote on her every word.

"This coming from the girl who follows me around like a stalker"

"I do not!' she sneered at him feeling more angry then usual at this refusal "Were soul mates Julian! you just don't know it yet!" with that she turned and stormed off back towards the tavern.

"Ughh...finally" Jules said as he ignored the growing glares from the other boys in town as they went to console there "princess". He walked the rest of the way in peace until he reached the book shop. He opened the door with the soft ringing of a bell to signal a customer.

The kindly old man looked up from his own novel and smiled "Ah Jules your back again... "He said feigning surprise  
Jules smiled "good morning monsieur, have anything new?"

The storekeeper looked back down at his book as he spoke "I'm afraid not. my latest order is running very late"

Jules shrugged "That's alright, oh-and here" Jules reached into his satchel and pulled out a blue leather book "i finished it last night"  
"Already? that one took me about a week" The storekeeper said chuckling to himself

"I couldn't help it- the whole plot just kept me on the edge of my seat, and the big twist ending!"  
the storekeeper smiled some more "yes it was really a surprise"

Jules returned the book onto a shelf and started combing through the other aisle's looking for some new books to borrow. Since this was a small town and the inhabitants weren't exactly readers. The store also doubled as a kinda unoffical picked out three books and carried them back to the counter

"Mind if I take these?"

the storekeeper looked up "Those? but you've read all them all twice at least"

"I know but these ones are my favorites" Jules said with a slightly sheepish shrug

the storekeeper gave a hearty laugh "Alright well if you like them so much there yours"

"What?- really? no I couldn't do that-"

The storekeeper motioned his protests away" I insist, now take them before i change my mind"

Jules thanked him again as he left the store in a much better mood as he slide the new books into his bag and reentered town. He made a few more stops to pick up some grocery's and other various things.

He left the last store and started for home when he found his path blocked by Bernard. A tall strapping young man who stood a good 6 inches over Jules, he wore a burgundy colored jerkin and some dark trousers. His aubern hair tied in a pony tail similar to Jules and most of the men in the village.  
"Uh.. morning Bernard"Jules said hoping this wouldnt take long..

"Don't morning me Jules, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of you acting all high and mighty and talking to Aimée like that" he stepped closer, Bernard and Jules had always been at ends because Aimée always pined over Jules and Bernard who was the boy most devoted to her of all her love sick suitors could never get the time of day from her.  
"What ? what did i do?'

"Are you really that stupid Jules, refusing Aimée how many times? Do you know what id give to have her run after me like that? and you" he gave Jules a shove to emphasize his point "walking around with your nose in the air. what makes you so damn special?"  
"Bernard i dont care about Aimée like that and its not my fault if shes too immature to understand that. now get out my way please" he said emphisizing the last word with heavy sarcasm.

Bernard just stood motionless projecting a look of hate towards his rival. after a minute Jules decided he had enough of this started to move past him only to be shoved again much harder and landing on his butt in the street"

"Hey! really Bernard?" Jules stood up again "what? are you 12? if your really so great why don't you realize that Aimée is a brat and find some other girl"  
"Shut your mouth" he grabbed Jules by the collar "im not about to let stuck up weirdo talk about my Aimée like that!" He drew his arm back to give Jules a proper punch but the later was saved by a sudden explosien coming from the Belrose house on the hill.

Bernard turned his head in mild surprise. Jules used this chance to slip out of the grasp and slip off into a nearby alley. Bernard was too slow to react and lost him.  
"Hey!come back!-Arggg fine Jules Run! run like the coward you are. back to your crackpot father!"

He screamed loud enough so Jules would hear him no matter which direction he had went. Jules just scowled to himself behind a nearby house as he stealthily made his way home to see what exactly his father up too now. All the way Bernards words nagged him, "coward..." He made it home and saw black smoke billowing out from the basement window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear anyone who's been reading this thus far. I apologize if you find this chapter more on the dull side. This was more a plot set up then anything im afraid. Rest assured the next chapter will be much more creative and entertaining (i hope) once again thanks for reading. and i always appriciate reviews good or bad so long as they're constructive. please enjoy**

Jules walked closer to his house and saw the smoke pouring out of the basement. He rolled his eyes wondering what experiment went wrong in his fathers workshop.  
After walking around to the back and opening the old wood celler doors he was greeted by a face full of smoke and the sound of his father gripeing and practicing "persussive maintainence" as he always called it.

Although the common term for it was hitting it till it worked. Jules coughed from the smoke he had unintentionally breathed in and braved the dark basement, as he slowly decended the stairs his fathers grumblings became more clear

"Damn, stupid-confounded machine!" -bang -clank clank "Grrr I swear I'm throwing this one in the junk heap"

Jules moved slowly unable to see through all the smoke "Dad? where are you?" he moved closer to the noises as the smoke started to clear and he could see his father Maurice standing over a large...boiler on wheels? type thing...

Maurice looked up at his son with a face of perplection"Jules, im about to give up on this one"

Jules just smirked at this, he'd heard this speech before "Mhmm and I suppose your gonna just throw it in the trash too"

"I mean it this time , this thing just refuses to work" He gave it a hard kick that "bongggged" inside the iron body

"You always say that"

"I-I just dont understand it, what could cause.." Maurice trailed off as he stared tinkering with the machine and checking different tubes and valves it was another few minutes of silence before he pulled himself away from his work "Oh- sorry Jules im being rude" He grabbed a rag and wiped some oil from his hands as he started to look through his tools "how was town today?"

Jules shrugged " It was okay i guess, i got some books" He held up the satchel and shook it a little as he spoke

"That's good.." Maurice said half distracted as he dug through a tool box and crawled underneath the machine "Hand me that dog legged clincher would ya?"

Jules handed the tool to him and watched his father a few minutes mentally debating with himself "Dad do you think I'm odd? or ...cowardly?" He finally said agaisnt his urge to keep quite about it.

"My son? a coward?" he stuck his head out from under the invention "where'd you hear a crazy idea like that?"

Jules shrugged again " I don't know...people"

Maurice made distasteful face and waved them off "Bah.. people, don't worry about them, half the people in town dont have the sense that god gave a donkey"  
Jules nodded "I know but still, im so tired of living here. Theres no one to actually talk too"

"Well what about that Aimée, she quite a looker. and she always was fond of you"

"Oh god.. don't even get me started on her" Jules pinched the bridge of his nose to avoid the headache that is Aimee

"Well again, don't worry about it, your no coward of any kind and there's far worse things to be then a little odd. Believe me i know now lets see if it works" Maurice crawled out from underneath the invention and pulled a couple of levers.

There was a deep groaning sound like there might be a second explosion and both men quickly backed away. Only to see a large release of steam escape from a valve and the machine suddenly produced a large axe and started to shop fire wood at a world record pace.

"It ...works" Jules said actually very surprised, Maurice's inventions almost always worked...eventually, but.. not nearly this well.

"It does...haha it does!"

Jules clapped a hand on Maurice's back "you did it! I didn't think you could but here it is!"

Maurice chuckled "glad to know you believed in me.. alright now help me load this onto the cart, iv got a fair to go too"

It was about 2 hours later of heavy lifting, rope tying and a good amount of arguing and finger pointing that the new wonder machine was loaded securely into the cart and they're trusty horse Phillipe was hitched. They Hugged goodbye and Maurice mounted the horse and started down the road.

"Goodbye Jules, watch the place while I'm gone!" he said waving goodbye

"Goodbye dad, good luck! Jules watched him till he went around the bend in the road. "Well at least that's all going good" he remarked to himself before turning to go back in the house

Maurice slowly but surely made his through the winding dirt roads out of town and through the forests. He kept looking at his map the whole way. It had been a couple years since the last fair and his memory for directions was fading even if he wouldnt admit it.

As they continued on they're way they came to a fork in the road, Maurice looked up at the signs and found them too faded to read. looking at the two roads they looked too much alike to decide which was a safer bet.

He and Phillipe waited there a few moments while Maurice made up his mind, in the end he decided to go right. He pulled the reigns in that direction but Phillipe kicked up slightly and tried to move away.

"Phillipe- c'mon now..." Maurice tried to make him go right again but Phillipe continued to whinny and protest

"Now what's gotten into you crazy horse, its a short cut-"

Suddenly they heard a distant wolf howl from behind. Maurice looked over his shoulder but didn't see anything... yet.

"Now phillipe - lets get moving, I don't want to be here when that pack of wolves show up"

But it was too little too late, there was a louder-much closer howl and Maurice saw a few wolves standing at the far end of the road behind them, and looked very hungry...Maurice turned to quickly issue a command but Phillipe already was flying down the path to the left.

Maurice held on tightly trying not to fall , the wolves followed hot on they're tail. Snapping at Phillipes heels and flanks , Phillipe dashed faster and faster, making a sharp turn that nearly toppled the cart Maurice couldn't help but lose his grip.

He flew almost ten feet into a bush with a loud "oomff" The wolves, too focused on the horse to notice continued relentlessly after phillipe. Maurice sat up grouchilly and saw Phillipe and the wolves dissapear down the road. He looked around worried, seeing that it was starting to get dark and he had no idea where he was.

"Ph-Phillipe..." He said in kinda a half yell. He stood up brushing the dirt and leaves off of himself. looking around again trying to get his barings when there was another loud howl, Maurice looked at the road that phillipe had run down and saw the wolves had returned, the horse must've gotten away because they were after him now.

He gasped and took off in in opposite direction, running through the trees as fast as he was physically able too. He could hear them now, panting as they took after they're last chance at dinner.

He had to run faster, branches and foliage whipped arms and face he had to run faster. He ran out onto another path and say at the end was a large wraught iron gate, instinct told him to run for it. He ran and through his weight against the iron bars finding that they were locked. Desperetly he banged against the gate doors

"Please!-anyone! let me in please!" He said banging harder as the wolves closed in, there was a sharp click from the lock and his banging opened the gate wide. Maurice dashed in and closed the gate behind him.

Almost loosing a finger or two as the wolves were only a mere second too late too enter as well and futilly shoved they're muzzles through the bars snapping aggressivley. Maurice stood up and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself.

He was safe that was the important thing. But that gate...how did it unlock? there's no one else here. its not like doors could just open themselves.  
Maurice pulled his cloak tighter as the sun set and night arrived in full. He looked and saw this was actually the entry to large castle. Slightly in awe he walked across the large stone brige that led to the front door.

He banged loudly against the thick oak but it simply opened slightly under the force of his fist, caustiously he stepped in.  
"Hello!?" His call echoed through marble hallways "is anyone here?!" Maurice started to walk inside waiting for an answer.  
Unbeknowest to him there was a hushed converstaion taking place a little ways down from where was standing. a small clock and a candleabra who were much more then they seemed.

"Lumiere I know what your thinking, don't do it. just be quite and he'll leave"

"Cogsworth have a heart, look at him he looks like he was just chased a pack of wolves or something"

"I don't mean to intrude-but I lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night!" Maurice called out to anyone who might hear

"Lumiere I'm telling you don't-"

"Why of course monsieur, your welcome to stay here" said Lumiere, putting on his usual charming smile and hoping off the table"

Maurice turned to see who said that, when he saw a random candleabra hopping towards him he nearly jumped out out of his skin.

"Oh no -no -no monsieur, there's no reason to be afraid. Please feel free to stay the night"

"Uh..." Maurice was still speechless

"Well now you've done it Lumiere, he's practically paralized" Cogsworth said now following behind.

"This is...incredible" Maurice said as he grab the clock off the floor and started to inspect it wondering how such an invention worked.

Cogsworth jolted a little as Maurice opened his front door to inspect the various cogs and gears "Sir! close that at once- do you mind!- ugh your hands are like ice" he said snaping the door closed.

"I-I'm terribly sorry iv just never seen anything like this"

"Oh monsieur, Cogsworth is right if you are cold please warm yourself by the fire" Lumiere said already leading him down the hall and to the sitting room, Maurice thanked him and followed, setting Cogsworth down.

"Fire? -no ,no I said!" Cogsworths protests fell on deaf ears as he ran after the two. they entered the room that already had a cozy fire going and Lumiere gestured for Maurice to sit in the masters chair no less

"Oh my god-Lumiere are you trying to get us killed-" Cogsworth was cut short as a small cart suddenly zipped into the room carring the kindly and motherly tea pot best known as Mrs Potts. The cart parked neatly next to the chair

"How about a nice cup of tea to warm you up dear?" she said with her usual warm tone

"Oh- why thank you" Maurice smiled and took the tea cup already poured and took a sip only to find it giggle in his hand.

"Haha -his mustache tickles mama" Chip said

"Oh, why hello there" Maurice said smiling in aw at this amazing castle he stumbled into

"All of you stop this! have you all forgotten about-" Cogsworth said when the doors suddenly slammed open and despite the warm fire the tempature of the room seemed to drop.

Maurice had the uneasy feeling. like an animal's instincts told him that a predater was near. He looked at the kind servents that had been attending him had become silent and looked around worriedly , like they themselves couldnt tell where exactly this new "guest" was...

Maurice look around when he thought he saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes. But as soon as he turned his head it was gone. He looked around becoming more scared by the minute when he saw it again but it was gone before he could say a word.

It was some creature, lurking in the shadow's it seemed. He froze and tried to calm down and plan his next move when all the servants suddenly turned to stare at Maurice they're eye's widening

"What is it-" Maurice felt a hot breath on the back of his neck, he turned and looked to his horror at what had been stalking him the last five minutes.  
It was at least 6-7 feet tall, it was like a wolf standing on its hind legs with a large mane, baffalo horns and fur as black as midnight. It wore dark trousers, a worn white shirt full of rips and holes and a wine red cape.

Maurice barely had time to process what he was seeing when the Beast reached out a clawed hand and pulled him almost two feet off the ground.  
"Who are you-what are you doing here?!" The Beast said with a deep yet...clearly female voice.

"I-I'm sorry I was lost in the woods and I just needed a place to stay the night"

Lumiere broke in nervously"Mistress- please the man ment no harm we were just trying to-"

There was was a loud roar the quickly shut Lumiere up "I didnt ask you Lumiere!" she looked back at Maurice to see looking at her with complete fear  
The Beast closed her eyes a minute trying to resist the urge to claw that look off his face "What...are you Looking at?" she said her tone more icy then anything.

"What?" Maurice said quickly looking away "Nothing-please im sorry I ment no harm i simply needed a place to stay-"

The Beast suddenly roared again and bared her fangs, reminded of the same request the old hag asked of her and snaped "Oh? sure i'll give you a place to stay!"  
The Beast started to carry him out of the room not listenly to the protests of her servents and slammed the door behind her. Maurice's plea's could be heard echoing through the halls as she she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, i hope you all enjoying this story thus far. I would like to say thank you to cheshirecat9116 for the very nice (and only) reviews and another thank you to my new follower, i dedicate this chapter to you. Anyone else who's reading please enjoy and review for gods sake.**

It had been a few days since Maurice had gone to the fair. This wasn't odd at all, Jules wasn't expecting him back for a week at least.  
Jules sat in the living room of the house he and his father shared, engrossed in his book. while outside there stood Aimée along side her best friend Aurore. She was the same height as Aimée but not near and curvy , she had a much darker shade of blonde hair and big droopy eyes which many commented "Always made her look like she was sleepy"

She usually dressed in a plain violet colored dress. She had been bored and decided to follow Aimée from town looking for something to do. They we both at present huddled under the window by the water wheel that Maurice had rigged up peering inside at Jules.

"Uhh...Aimée doesn't this seem a bit...eccentric"

"What?" Aimée said staring intently at Julian while he was bent over reading. " Sigh look at him ,wasting away with the same dull books in the same dull house all alone..aw it breaks my heart.

"Yes, yes- , but seriously we're spying on Jules through his window and your reason to justify this is?"

"Ohhhh- isn't he just the most handsome boy in all France?" Aimée said in a dazed but exited tone

Aurore could see she wasn't making much headway and simply rolled her eyes and indulged her friend. "Just thought I'd ask...so what's your plan to "help him"?  
Aimée turned to her friend with a big grin "Oh im glad you asked" she said holding up a leather bag she had brought with them.

She quickly ran off behind large tree about 10 minutes later reappeared wearing a long a flowing bridal gown and a veil laid out gracefully over her golden locks.  
Then she did a quick sweep of the field around her and picked all the most beautiful wild flowers she could find. when she had enough she pulled them into a bouquet and stood before her dear friend.

"Well? how do i look? like a princess?" Aimée said gushing over herself

"Uhh...yeah you look great- very princess-y...what's going on here?"

Aimée rolled her eyes "Honestly Aurore, you can be so dense sometimes.." she said doing her usual pout

"...Clearly..."Aurore said wondering if her long time friend had actually snapped this time

"Isn't it obvious ? Here i am looking absolutely gorgeous in my wedding gown, Julian will come out, see me, realize how amazing I'll look when I'm married to him and how happy we'll be. He'll propose on the spot and we live happily ever after"

Aurore was tempted to let this play out without saying a word...but...no, she had to say something -stupid friendship responsibilities "Aimée I can't in good faith let you do this with out saying something. That's an absolute ridiculous idea and i can't see it working at all"

Aimée's jaw almost dropped "What? how can you say that?!" She Scowled "I'll show you, just you watch I'm gonna have Julian as my fiancé in 5 minutes flat"  
She said too quickly to give Aurore a chance to rebut and half stormed towards the front door. Aurore walked back a little and took a seat on tree stump.

She had made a reasonable protest and Aimée had chosen to ignore it, she decided Philosophically. Her conscious was clean and now all she could do was watch...  
Jules was sitting in the living room reading the very climatic ending to his favorite book.

The hero looked up at the decrepit dark building, rain pouring from the sky as he dashed through the mob and tried to make for the doors, praying to god that he wasnt too late. He reached the doors and-

 **Knock Knock Knock**

"Grahh" Jules made a sound of annoyance as he looked at the door a moment before deciding he wasnt at home and returned to his book.  
He reached the doors , shoving the twin slabs of woods out of his way-

 **Knock Knock Knock!**

Jules looked up again, telling himself again "I'm not at home..." and went back to his-

 **Knock! Knock! Kno-**

"Alright I'm coming!" Jules slammed his book closed with a satisfying "thump" and put it on the table rising to answer the door.  
He walked over and looked through the very useful peep-hole his father had installed in the door to find the smiling face of Aimée looking back. Jules made a face of annoyence then opened the door putting on a believable smile.

"Bonjour Julian"

"Bonjour Aimée, you...uh..look very nice today"

"Oh - don't i though? thank you for noticing" she stepped inside without invitation

Jules rolled his eyes at this " So what can i help you with Aimée?"

"Me? I don't need any help Julian. i just thought id help you.." she said stepping very close and pressing her ample cleavage against his chest.

"That's uh ...very kind of you" He said stepping away , trying not to think too hard on the less then chivalrous thoughts in his mind. "But I don't need help right now" He said taking a few steps back.

Aimée pouted " But Jules- don't you like my dress?"

"Uhh-yes you look really nice, i said"

"A few people said I look like a princess" She said trying to step closer to Jules

"Is that right?"

"Oh-yes, so i thought Jules is always reading those books about hero's saving the girl. but now that you have me-A real princess, you can stop reading and live the fantasy- just imagine it"

she said as she sat on the edge of the table . "You and Me, a rustic hunting lodge, my handsome hubby, messaging my shoulders and showering me with gifts, while the little ones play with the dogs on the floor-We'll have 6 or 7 of course"

"Uh...Dogs?"

"Haha no Julian, Beautiful little girls like me. You'll need to get a job of course, so that our daughters and I will be able to afford jewelry and dresses and things.  
You can get a job at the Tavern with my father. Doesnt that just sound wonderful?" Aimée said hoping off the table and rushing towards Jules.

"Oh-uh yeah that sounds great" He said as he ducked around the table to avoid Aimée "But I-uh im not sure you have the right guy..."  
"Of course I do Julian" She made a bee line for Jules and cornered him against the door "Cmon Julian, lets get married and make that life a reality ..." She leaned in for a kiss, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

"I'm really sorry Aimée but-" Jules fumbled with the door knob "I'm just not worthy of such a beautiful girl like you"

The door opened wide and Aimée leaning too far forward tripped over Jules and fell out the door and into the small pond that fed the water wheel.

"Arghh! My Dress!" Aimée said looking at the mud stained white cloth. Jules Quickly Closed the door in hopes of escaping any more of Aimée Purposel. She crawled out of the pond wiping mud and twigs from her skirt and saw Aurore still sitting on the tree stump in her usual aloof demure.

"So...how did it go?" She asked with an air of "I told you so"

"Not ONE more word..." Aimée said ready to punch her know it all friend in the face "I WILL have Julian as my husband-make no mistake!" She said with a sneer/ pout and stormed off while Aurore following a little ways behind

Jules stuck his head out the door "Is she gone?" He saw her and Aurore disappear around the bend "Oh thank god..." He went back inside, put his book on the shelf and went to attend to the animals.

He grabbed the oats from the shed and went to feed the goats "Can you guys believe that? she asked be to marry her Again."  
Jules spoke often to the animals of his problems as they were the only ones around and great listeners in Jules opinion.

"ME stuck with that ditzy girl working at the tavern in this boring little town, doting on her every whim for the rest of my life, no-I refuse to let that happen -I garrentee it! "  
The goats gave a bleet in replay and Jules sighed "Thanks for that pearl of wisdom.." Jules continued his chores thinking to himself that it would be nice to have someone to talk too for once..some one who understood that he wanted ...MORE ...he wanted more then anyone couldve planned.

His train of thought was interupted by the whinnys of Phillipe as he came barrarling into the yard, the cart still in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers, I apologize for being a little slow with this chapter, I was trying to make it relatable to the movie but still kinda my own. I plan to make more and more changes as the story progress's. I hope you all enjoy it and as always reviews are very welcome. Id also like to thank Mistress Malica, Cheshire Cat 9116,Gage the hedgehog and Guest. I really hope you all enjoy this story.

Jules looked surprised, his dad wasnt due back for at least a week...Then he saw that It was just Phillipe- Not His dad. He quickly ran up and grabbed the horses reins. He inspected the cart and saw the invention still strapped in the cart and the saddle bags still full of supplies.

"Wha-What happened?"

Phillipe whinned worredly, beating the ground with his hooves, Jules figured something must've happend and quickly ran inside, packing a bag as fast as he could.

"figures- he finishes his big fancy machine and goes an gets lost-in the woods-"

-BOOOM!-

Jules looked and saw the late afternoon sky growing dark and full of clouds and another round of thunder rolled across the sky.

"Great..." Jules buckled the leather bag had just packed and threw it over his shoulder " and its going to rain... can this day get any more frustraiting?" He grabbed a cloak on his way out and hurried to unhitch phillipe and put the cart and everything in the small stable/shed behind the house. As he was doing this it was already getting windy and starting to sprinkle as he mounted phillipe and started down the road and towards the woods.

Jules hurried through the forrest, gaining speed on phillipe as he followed the road that his father wouldve taken to get to the fair. The cold rain stung his face and soaked his cloak as he rushed down the path that was quickly becoming mud. The chill of the rain was slowly creeping into his bones and he mentally cursed his father for whatever trouble he had caused to make Jules go wandering around a dark wood in the rain... He had been searching for hours when he came to a fork in the road. Sitting there getting more and more soaked he thought hard which way he should go

"Hmmm...which way..."

Phillipe also tired of riding around in the rain, nudged his head towards the same path he had gone down with maurice. Jules saw this and decided to trust phillipe on this, he always had a good sense of direction for a horse

"Thanks boy" Jules led Phillipe down the path. Soon after he say a huge castle rising out of the woods

"A...castle?"

Mean while inside the said castle, the beast and mistress of the castle sat in the highest room of the tallest tower, her bedroom. She was brooding on her balcony wrapped in her red cloak and feeling the wind and the rain blow through her fur. she could smell winter was coming, this rain would probably becomes snow very soon. She stood in the rain enjoying the cold sensation on her fur, enjoying the distraction it gave her. But it only worked for a few minutes at a time... before her thoughts returned to other things. The rain picked up and The mistress turned and exited the balcony. She began to think about all the issues in her life, her curse, the old man, her servants...her birthday that was only months away. she sat in the only chair in her room and absent mindedly dried her hair of the rain.

"lumiere... cogsworth- even Mrs Potts!" She growled to herself "So eager to wait on that old man- A stranger more then me...Are they THAT horrified by me?!" She exclaimed to here self- nearly ripping the arms off the chair she sat in. "AND they tried to hide him- from ME!" she started to pace, moving back and forth on all fours like a lion stug in a cage... "IM mistriss here- they should report things like this to me-without question!" The mistress stopped pacing and stared at the enchanted rose in its bell jar, ever pink, ever perfect, ever in bloom...for now.

"well!?" She said yelling at the rose "This is YOUR fault...YOUR curse has made me like this!" She paced more "Angry- short sighted- feared!" The rose stayed silent as Roses do, the mistress shook with anger "YOU EVIL WITCH!" she yelled at the rose, cursing it for her lot and how it wasn't fair. She continued this rant until she ran out of breath and looked at herself. Yelling at an inanimate flower and whining like a child. She flopped back in her chair hugging her sides was she going insane? she asked herself very seriously. She...She was just angry and frustraited,thats all. She should go talk to Mrs Potts- or someone... who were all inanimate objects and this new paranoia returned. Was she already insane? did she really have servants who had become enchanted objects or were they just ...her own imagination. had she just been a beast so long and alone in this castle she imagened all the objects to be people? She suddenly heard noise and commotion outside in the hall were her servants really there or were they...servants of the mind? a false creation proceeding from the heat oppressed brain? She found herself mentally qouting a favorite play of hers. she closed her eyes tight and snapped out of it. No...they were real, she was just being dumb...but if she wasnt and she was crazy...She gave her head a sharp shake

"NO!" she growled to herself "Your chance to end the curse ends on your birthday-keep it together till then...afterwards... it wont matter if your crazy or not " she added solomly. The mistress then stood up and went to the magic mirror "Show me what going on in my castle..."

Cogsworth and Lumiere were downstairs in one of the sitting rooms the branched off from the main entry way. Lumiere listened exhausted as Cogsworth went on and on...

"ohhh- we just couldnt keep quite could we? had to be all suave- _please have some tea, sit in the mistresses chair, make your self at home"_ Cogsworth said impersonating Lumieres voice "And because of you that poor man is gonna starve to death in the dungeon-that is if he doesnt _freeze_ to death first!honestly your the most reckless-irresponable -devil may care- slack jawed-"

"HELLOOOO?"

Both Cogsworth and Lumiere froze has they heard what just sounded like a young man entering the castle. They both rushed out and peeked into the entry hall seeing Jules step inside, taking his cloak off his shoulders and shaking some of the water off just out side the door

"Is anyone here?!" his call echoed through the marble halls

"its a boy!" Lumiere said pleasenly shocked

"I know its a boy" Cogsworth stated in an irritated tone

"dont you see? our prayers have been answered he is the one! the one to break the spell!"

"wait-what?!" Cogsworth said unable to keep up with Lumieres enthusiam and energy "Lumiere i know what your thinking but we must treat this situation delicatly-" Cogsworth turned to see Lumiere allready hopping down the hall after the young man. Cogsworth rolled his eyes and quickly ran after him "Lumiere wait! Waait!

Jules had just entered the castle and looked on in awe. it was very dark and creepy looking everyware. But still so grand and opulent,he couldnt help but marvel at the intricate arcitecture and fine art everywhere...even if it was ugly. who would want so many statues and carvings of monsters? Jules slowly made his way through the halls calling out for anyone. starting to think this place was diserted. considering how everything was covered in dust and cobwebs didnt seem far fetched. Jules scanned the halls as he wondered when he suddenly saw a warm glow coming from around a corner like from a candle

"Hello?" Jules rushed after it, rounding a corner but found the light was gone "what...thats odd, I could've sworn..." Jules eyes suddenly caught sight of the light farther down the hall and went after it again. The light led him to a seemingly random door near the end of the hall he was following. it took two hands to open the heavy oaken door. when he did there was a sharp breeze of cold hair in his face as he looked at the winding stone staircase

From her room the Mistress saw all this from her mirror, seeing this boy wandering through her castle. she put her mirror down in a huff and stormed out. Another person! In HER castle, why hadnt her servants told her! she knew That Lumiere and Cogsworth wouldve known. She slammed her door shut and slinked off into the shadows.

Jules walked down the stairs, grabbing a torch off a wall sconce he went down the decending staircase and come to a dark dank dungeon.

"Hello?" Jules called

"-cough-Jules?"

"Dad?!" Jules rushed forward looking threw the bars and open doors till he found marice huddled in the far corner of the room.

"Jules-what are you doing here?! you need to leave!"

"what?! Leave? what are you talking about im getting you out of here"

"No! Jules you dont under stand this place is-"

Jules suddenly felt a chill go up his spine, He turned but there was nothing but the shadows cast by his torch.

"what?-whos there?"

There was another brush behind his back and he turned but he just found more shadows. He looked around becoming very worried

"who are you..." A odd sounding voice

"im-here for my father" There was a growl from the shadow to Jules's left. he turned again but again there was just black

"thats not what i asked!" The voice yelled from his left now

Jules turned again, starting to get tired of this "Im Jules Belrose, and im here find my father-why is he locked up!?"

"Because he trespassed here! Dont people know not to just walk into someones house anymore!?"

"well he's learned his lesson, let him out"

"why should i.."

"Because its freezing down here- he'll die!"

"well he shouldnt have COME HERE!

"your sentencing him to misery and death for no reason!?"

"Its as good a reason as any- now get out!"

Jules could hear a large presence start back for the stairs "wha-wait!" The presence froze "what if I...took his place"

There was a long minute of silence "you would do that...?"

The voice seem cautious, even ...hopeful? Jules thought

"Yes...but-"

"Do you swear?"

"I..." Jules said, not beleiving this was happening

"do you swear!?"

"yes!" Jules yelled back "but you have to let him go"

"Jules! You dont know what your doing stop this!" Maurice yelled from his cell

"very well..." Jules felt the presence move toward the cell

"wait...step into the light"

There was another pause before with a few steps the mistress of the castle stepped into Jules torch light and he saw her. Tall, deep black fur, body and face like a wolf, long unruly hair, buffalo horns. Jules's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at this _beast._ she seemed to see the shock and fear in Jules face. she turned back into the dark and Jules Heard the cell door creak open and Marice rushed forward

"Jules you fool!" he said hugging his son "you shouldve left im old iv lived my life-ack"

Maurice was suddenly pulled away and Jules could hear the two going back up the stairs

"Jules! Let go!"

"wait!" Jules ran after him but tripped on a step he couldnt see in the dark "urggg-wait!"

but he was onlt answered by the sound of the door at the top of the stairs slamming shut


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, im sorry iv been so slow to post this next chapter. my summer has been fuller then i expected. I appreciate your patience, and your reviews i hope you all continue to enjoy my story. Also id like to thank my new followers- im very greatfull**

Jules could hear the beast dragging him in the halls and then giving a quick order to

"have the carriage take him to the village"

As well as his father pleading to be let go. Jules stood there in the dim light the torch afforded him. The gravity of the situation settling in, he was going to spend his life rotting in this dungeon...and he had vollunteered.

The hand holding the torch shook slightly with anger and fear and he didn't even know what else, but now everything was ruined...everything. Jules slowly walked to the cell his father had previously occupied stepping inside he sat on a small wooden stool in the corner and tried to calm his mind.

"It would get better..." he told himself, he'd find someway out of this...

Meanwhile the beast was back in her sitting room pacing back and forth, her mind very heavy with her new "guest". What was she supposed to do now? she'd lived in her castle alone so long she barely knew how to talk to people-let alone a boy.

And this boy was very handsome even she could see that. should she go see him now? -or wait? how was she supposed to even approach him? "Hi sorry about that whole thing with your dad and imprisioning him, wanna have dinner?"

Yeah how could that not work?-stupid, why did she even get so angry with the old man? He hadn't hurt anything-hell if she had been nice to him for maybe five minutes he might have mentioned he had a handsome son and all this would be completley different -stupid!

"Uhh...mistress?" a voice interupted her train of thought

"What?!" she growled angry as her train of thought was interupted. she turned to see Lumiere standing in the door way, she could make out Mrs Potts and Cogsworth a little behind him.

Despite the angry outburst Lumiere seemed to stand his ground

"We were simply thinking, since the young man will being staying here for quite sometime that it wouldn't be better to offer him a more comfortable room..."

The beast for once was glad of all her fur, so they couldn't see the blush burning her cheeks at what should've been the first thing she thought of.

"Yes i was just about to do that!" she snapped again before he could stop her self and stormed out into the hallway towards the door to the dungeon. The whole way her brain screaming at her "stupid!"

She arrived at the door and stood outside a moment to catch her breath and try to remain calm. She pushed the door open with a massive paw and decended the stair case. She found Jules still sitting in the cell apperently deep in thought until she showed up

"What do you want?" He said with obvious contempt

She scowled at this "I thought i might show you to your room"

"My room?"

"Yes...your room, unless you want to stay here"

An awkward silence stood between Jules and the Beast. He had been racking his brain trying to find a way out of this , trying to figure out what he would say to the Beast should he see her again. But he had not expected to be offered a room

"No..." Jules said wary this might be some "too good to be true" scenario

"Then...follow me" She turned and started back up the stairs out of the dungeon, Jules sat a moment still suspicious. But in the end decided anywhere was better then this freezing cell and started behind her.

When they exited into the hallway the Mistress saw Lumiere and Cogsworth both standing on a nearby table. Perfectly still trying to remain inconspicuous, she grabbed Lumiere for light and continued through the winding corridors.

Jules followed silently studying the beast before him. she seemed...nervous? slightly ridgid in her steps. But what would she have to be worried about? Jules watched the soft sway of her cape as she walked." I'm probably just imagining it" he decided to himself

But the Mistress _was_ nervous, her mind was still in kaos over her earlier mental ramblings. when suddenly she heard the familiar candleabra start to whisper to her.

"Say something to him...and relax" he said noticing her body language as well

she scowled at her self "easy for you to say" She turned a corner and peeked over at him, noticing her soft looking brown hair and intelligent looking eyes. "Uhh- Jules is a very interesting name" she said, the first thing she could think of

"Yeah...thanks" Jules said coldly. what was she trying to be nice now?

The two walked in more silence, until the Beast spoke up again

"Since you'll be staying here now you may feel free to go anywhere in the castle-except the west wing"

"why not the west wing?"

"Because"

"Because why?..." Jules asked, his interest peeked by this

"Because i said so... " the Beast replied more annoyed then anything by his questioning her

"Why did you say-"

"Because its forbidden! Understand?!" The beast had turned and yelled this almost in Jules face.

"...Fine" Jules face turned back into a soft scowl as they continued through the castle

The rest of the way the mistress was mentally kicking her self, she snapped! Again! get a hold of yourself!

Finally the reached the east wing and The beast led Jules to the guest room. opening it for him. Jules took a step inside and was honestly shocked. It was...nice ...really nice- if a bit girly with all the pink and florel designs but he wasnt about to be picky considering his last room.

"If you need anything, simply ask one of the servants"

Lumiere leaned over again "dinner-ask him to dinner" he said into her ear

"And-dinner is at 7 o clock" she said kinda forcfully but trying to reel it back "Don't be late"

She quickly closed the door and stood there a moment grinding her teeth in anger

"That...went pretty well" Lumiere Said with his usual dashing attitide

"No...it didnt..." The mistress thought to herself "I dont know how to do this at all!"

She tossed lumiere back onto to the floor who landed on his "feet." as she turned and started for her room. Cogsworth and Mrs Potts came out from around the corner where they had been listening.

All three watched as they're mistress sulked away with looks of worry and concern. Mrs Potts turned and looked at the guest room door before getting a look of determination and going off to find the tea cart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Readers, i know im a slow writer and so i am ever thankful for those who still follow my stories. i would like to send a special thanks to Mistress Malica for her detailed and much appreacted feed back. i cannot thank you enough and in keeping with her advice. anything written in parenthesis is what the character is thinking. please enjoy and i swear i will try to write at a faster pace**

Jules looked at the new room, it was dark but the lightning from the rain gave off some light. He went around and saw it was a pretty wide and open room. With an ornate marble fire place rising from the floor , a large writing desk, the four poster bed that had immedietly greeted him upon his entering and a wardrobe.

Everything seemed to be clean, unlike the rest of the castle Jules noticed. He walked over to the window watching the rain poor. Jules had always liked rain...it was pretty to watch from a window and he liked listening to thunder while he slept, odd as that was.

He stood there alone with his thoughts a moment when there was a knock at his door. Jules turned and raised an eye brow wondering if it was the beast again.

"Who is it?"

"Its Mrs Potts dear"

Jules was confused a moment, (who was Mrs Potts?) He went to the door and opened it.

Mrs Potts atop a ornate cart ziped inside stopping in front of the bed

"Hello dear , i thought you might like some tea after such a long day" she said with a warm and cheery voice

Jules stood there stunned (the tea pot ...is talking?) "Uhhhhh...im sorry?"

Mrs Potts frowned a minute worried she had done something to upset this new guest but then it hit her. " Oh im sorry , yes i suppose this is a rather blunt way to tell you. all the servants here are objects."

"ohhh -uh okay sorry it was just a little ...off putting"

Mrs Potts put her smile back on "Oh no need at all to apologize dear, now how bout that tea?" She said as she lean forward and filled one of the three cups sitting beside her,

Jules reached over and picked it up "Thank you" He took a slow sip trying to calm his brain a little. when suddenly the cup giggled in his hand.

"HI! Im chip!"

Jules wasn't expecting this and dropped the tea cup from the surprise but caught it again before it was more then a few inches from his hand. Breathing heavily from almost smashing someone he quickly and carefully put the little tea cup on the tray.

"Chip! i told you to stop doing that, someones gonna die of fright!" His mother scolded

"Hehehe sorry mama but i couldnt resist"

Mrs Potts turned back to the slightly shaken Jules "Im so sorry about that dear, my son is a bit mischivous"

"No no its fine really" Jules said smiling now seeing that chip was alright "I was afraid i had hurt him or something" they all laughed about it for a minute before Jules asked "So uh...the other servants are like you?"

"Oh my yes, there are hundreds in fact"

"Hundreds?"

Mrs Potts nodded her head, then she noticed something out of the corner of the room

"Madam Armoire, come over and say hello"

With that a face suddenly appeared on the large wardobe in the corner as she scooched closer

"Why hello there young man" She said with a deep feminine voice that might belong to an opera singer. Jules looked at these three new aqaintences (im probably gonna need something stronger then tea...)

-a few hours later-

Mrs Potts hopped out of the kitchen, the chef seemed to have everything in control so she thought she might go and see how the mistress was doing. As she made her way through the castle she thought back on the time she had spent in conversation with Jules.

She liked the young man very much, he was very pleasent to talk too ,polite , handsome, clearly very smart. It was a wonder he didnt have a special someone already. But that didnt exactly help the mistresses chances.

the poor girl hadnt spoken to anyone outside the castle in nearly ten year, it wasnt going to be easy. Mrs Potts remembered what a charming young girl she once was before the curse. she had to believe that that girl was still in there...for all they're sakes.

She entered the dining room where the lumiere was hopping up and down the table, checking to make sure all the flatware was set up correctly. Mrs Potts was about to great him when the doors on the other side of the room opened and the mistress entered wearing her usual dark pants, ragged white shirt and red cloak.

she walked toward the table and looked at the clock adorning the mantle. (Jules was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago...)

"Where is he?" She said trying to keep calm.

"I...am sure he is on his way mistress it is a large castle after all" lumiere said

"So? i sent Cogsworth to get him so it not like they got lost" she said starting to pace (God this is nerve racking)

"Try to understand mistress ,the boy has lost his father and his freedom in one day" Mrs Potts said trying to sooth the beast

The mistress continued to pace "Ohhh...this isnt going to work"

Mrs Potts looked at the beast pacing and tried to remember there was a scared young girl inside

"It can work mistress but you must try. you have to remember your manners sit up stait. show him that you are indeed a lady above all"

"Mistress, Mrs Potts is right" Lumiere said hopping down from the table "You must treat this as the big chance we've all been waiting for. when he arrives you need only strike up some good conversation. and impress him with your alurring feminine charm"

"But you must also be sincere"Mrs Potts added

"engage him with intellectual thoughts" Lumiere said

"But give him chances to put forth his own topics"

The Mistress listened to the two try to give advice as her stomach just tied itself into a tighter knot with each word. then they were interupted by the door opening. The Mistress couldve sworn her heart stopped for a moment, praying she didnt blow this again like she did in the dungeon. she turned to greet Jules but only found Cogsworth standing there looking very nervous.

"Well..." She asked baring her teeth a little out of habit

Cogsworth stamered a little "Well-uh you see, its a intersting...Hes not coming..."


	8. Chapter 8

My dear readers, i apologize for being so late with this update, im drowning in school work and i admit writing this is a larger undertaking then i thought it would be. none the less that is not an excuss and i am not giving up. id like to again say thank you to my new follower NatAngel Dark Wings as well as Mistress Malica whose feedback i always value.

Jules sat in his room talking with madam armior when there was a loud bang on the door

\- KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Jules thought for minute about a rather comedic scene from a favorite shakespearian play. His thought was re-inturrupted by the knocking and sat there looking at the door wondering how strong it was. After a few minutes the beasts voice roared.

"I KNOW your in there!" -Knock Knock- "Dont just ignore me!"

Jules sat there another minute feeling a strange mix of power and loss of power in this situation. "What is it?" Jules said doing his best sounding firm but not angry

"I thought you were coming to dinner!"

"I decided not too" Jules could almost feel the deep panting of the beast trying to rein in her anger. he could also he the softer voices from the servants

"Mistress please, this is not way to go about this!"

He recognized the motherly tone of Mrs Potts

"Well what am i supposed to do!" The Beast half yelled

"Please _Attempt_ to be a lady..."

Jules didnt recogize that voice, but he figured he would meet him later. a few footsteps came towards the door

Jules...i was hoping that you would... please...acompany me to dinner...

It sounded like she was trying to remember to correct words to use, it was actually a little cute...

"...Why should I?" He finally said after a very long minute

Jules could hear more hushed arguments between some of the servants and the beast, he couldnt make out any words till "But he's being so difficult!" rang out. The hushed and frantic voices returned and the beast said through the door.

"It would give me great ...pleasure... if you would join me for dinner...

Jules waited another long minute unsure what to do until his growling stomach decided for him.

I...will be right down

There was a silence in the hall, Jules could sense an air of "i wasnt expecting that" then there was a hum of excitement, Jules wondered how many servants were out there.

"Uhh...i'll be ..eagerly waiting"

Jules could hear some soft steps in place and the soft clapping of her feet..claws? on the stone floors and he turned to Madem Armoir.

Looks like your gonna need something to wear... She said grinning wider

30 minutes later...

Jules made his way down the halls trying to remember his way around-it was proving difficult

"Ugh this place is like a maze.." He said eventually finding his way to the dining room. He neared the door he slowly opened the door and found the beast sitting at the table twidling her thumbs furiously. Jules stepped inside and the beast looked up standing with a slight screech of the chair behind her. there was a silence in the room until Lumiere stepped in from behind Jules.

"Ah-Monsiuer Jules , so happy you have changed your mind. please take a seat, dinner will be served momentarily."

With that he hoped off into the kitchen.

Jules slowly sat at one end of the long dinning table

The silence ensued for an endless amount of minutes, Jules could see the beast continually glancing between her plate and himself. He was actually starting to become rather facinated by her. Where did she come from? why did she reside here? where there two beast parents? out in the world somewhere? well they must be it would only make sense that-

"Dinner is served" Lumiere announced as he exited the door leading to the kitchen followed by a small presessian of dining carts. Lumiere hopped on the table and presented the first course

"To begin we have a squash soup to compliment the passing autium, nicely seasoned with fresh herbs ,very nice ,very light ,please enjoy at your leasure" He said in his usual warm tone

Jules was a little in aw, he wasn't at all used to such fancy food. The village had a very simple "meat and potatos" cuisine.

"Thank you" Jules said to a smiling lumiere who hopped away and he and the Beast were alone again. Jules grabbed one of the several spoons set up on either side of his plate and took his first bite of the soup. It ...was ...amazing, Jules could hardly keep himself from scarfing down the whole plate,trying to be polite. He looked up a moment and could see the Beast doing the exact opposite, with her head down near the bowl and using her tongue and awkwardly held spoon in equal measure. Jules would'nt have minded if it didn't cause soft splashing and a digusting sounding slurp. The soup was finished fairly quickly and Jules and the Beast were left to the awkward silence again

"The soup...was very delicious, i'v never had anything like it before" Jules said finally

The Beast seemed to be unsure what to say for a moment, looking down at her lap before looking up "Yes, Mrs Potts and the kitchen staff have always made the most delicious food"

Time crawled by and each course was brought out, jules enjoyed every single one and the beast continued to put her head down and eat with all carelessness. Jules made some attempts at small talk but they were always shut down with a slow and short answer. Eventually the dinner was ended with the last course of some very delicious ice cream. They both started eating, again with the noisy eating of the beast in Jules ears. After so long of tense silence abd this jules was becoming very annoyed.

"Do you not know how to eat quietly!?" He snapped

The beast stopped and looked up from her bowl "What did you say?" She said increduously,as if she couldn't believe someone would dare comment on her eating habbits.

"The way you eat, Its disgusting, do you not know how to use a fork?!"

"How dare you! I offered you dinner from my table and -and you insult your host!"

"Your not my host your holding me here against my will!-Why do you even want me here?"

The Beasts midnight fur seemed to bristle "Thats none of your business!"

"How can you say that?! I'm Just supposed to stay in this place indefinetly and not ask questions?"

"You agreed to stay!"

Mrs Potts,Lumiere and Cogsworth all listened with hearts growing more worried with each angry word and when they heard a final "Fine, ILL JUST LEAVE" from the voice of Jules followed by a door slamming they all just in unison, slowing they peeked out the kitchen door and saw theyre Mistess was still in her seat visibly shaking with rage before letting out a roar and flipping the entire 10 foot long dinning table over...


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all my new follower's and reviewer's and of course the reviews from cheshirecat9116 and Mistress Malica. I always appreaciate feed back, further more i'm having trouble thinking of a proper name for the beast so any ideas you have please share**

Jules hurried out of the room. Feeling so annoyed at the Beast and so annoyed at himself that he snapped like that. He never did stuff like that, he delt with Aimeé and

Bernard all the time and he always stayed calm. He kept storming through the hall quickly until realizing he was lost. He looked up and down the dark corridors, each one looking exactly the same. After a few minutes of serious mental debate he started down the hallway to the left. If he could just find the grand staircase he could figure out

the way to his room from there. However it was only after nearly an hour of wondering that he wound up back near the kitchens. He rolled his eyes at himself and started back the way he came until he heard some voices he recogized behind a door. Now Jules did not approve of eavesdropping...but he also could'nt help it if they're voices

carried through the door and into the hall.

"The way the boy stormed out like that? was he born in a barn?" One voice he didnt recogize said

"Now Cogsworth the mistress wasn't exactly at her finest either, those table manners- and barely one word of conversation! i would've been tempted to do the same in la monsiores place." Jules knew this voice as Lumiere, that candelabra who was serving dinner

"Ohh, both you stop your grouching its been a long night for all of us" Jules heard the familiar motherly voice of Mrs Potts

"Still i think he was being stubborn" Said cogsworth

"Hardly" groaned lumiere

"Remember what a charming little lady she once was? always so polite and lively at dinner... her parents wouldve been shocked to see such a scene"

(parents? young lady? were they talking about the same mistress? I mean it makes sense that she had parents but- where were they? were they beasts like her? )

Jules kept decided he had heard enough and kept going through the halls. He climbed a few flights of stairs. He noticed the dark and dusty works of art and tapestry seemed to get more worn and wrecked the higher he went. Finally he turned to the left and found a long curving hallway. The paintings were torn and broken, barely hanging on the

walls, the rug was almost non existant, he only knew there was one because every few yards he'd find another few shreds contrasting the dark marble floor. The rest of the castle at least had a semblance of tidyness this was just a wreck. He looked down the dark hall cautiously but decided to keep going for reasons he couldn't think of. At the

end was a large double doorway. The wood was dark ,cracked, seemingly...clawed, just like the hallway here. Except for the handle, it was a magnificent bronze beast head. It had the same mane and horns as his "hostess" but the face didnt look like her..it was more "generic". Jules Stood there a minute

(Should i go in?, It cant be that interesting inside. By the looks of this place it was just an attic or a junk room for broken stuff...)

Jules continued to think on this when he heard a loud "THUNK" echo down the hall behind him. Without thinking Jules pulled the door open and slid inside. On The Opposite end of the door Jules stood very still and and listened carefully but he didnt hear anymore noises. It was a few long minutes before he turned away from the door and looked around.

At first it looked like Jules first guess was correct, just a room to throw broken then Jules saw the furniture wasn't just piled up aimlessly, it was...more like a bedroom room. Jules Stepped into the room looking around, on one wall he saw what looked like a large portrait of a beautiful young girl-at least it was, it had been clawed by the looks of it so most of her face curled away.

Jules Studied the painting briefly, noting the long raven hair and piercing cobalt blue eyes, even with just this quarter of a face it was clear this girl was a true beauty. Jules kept walking through the room looking about the thoroughly trashed furniture. There was a large four poster bed against one wall, The curtains were drawn all around it except for the one that would've covered the foot of the bed.

It seemed to have been torn from its rings and as Jules glanced inside he could see the matress was caved in and filled with cuts and Poles holding up the canopy were in a similar state, they were torn and clawed and even knawed at it seemed. Jules Looked at the opposite side of the room, past the broken tables and chairs strewn over the floor was a vanity pressed against another wall.

(Could this be...her room?) Jules suddenly felt more apprehensive about being here but...his curisity would not be silent. He went to inspect the vanity next, This was in much better condition then anything else. The white paint looked faded but that was it it seemed, looking on the table he found a large silver hand mirror with a heavy and ornate handle. Jules picked it up admiring its craftsmenship. He looked into the flawless surface and saw his own reflection. He placed the mirror back on the vanity and continued through the room. Through an open door way was a sitting room...or at least it was, the chairs had long since been destroyed in various fits of rage

(Why would she destory everything...what could make her so upset?)

Jules wondered as he saw in the center of the room infront of a set of french doors that led out to a large balcony was a small table. On this table standing inside a bell jar was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. He approached it slightly in aw, he couldnt understand how such a perfect bloom could live in this cold wintery castle. The Flower glowed a soft pink and floated an inch above the ground. Jules circled it slowly almost hypnotized by what he was seeing.

(How could this be? Magic?...But magic wasnt real...magic was only in fairy tales...)

Jules lifted the bell jar off the rose to get a better look, the flower looked so...delicate as if the softest breath would tear it from its stem. As he studied it more intently he noticed it wasnt perfect, a few petals had wilted and fallen to the table- no longer glowing.

Jules hesitently reached out for the flower wanting to touch the soft glowing bloom- just for a moment. Just before his first finger was about to brush the petal a roar invaded the room,echoing and bouncing off the walls, Jules turned and saw the Beast standing in the doorway. Before Jules could even widen his eyes in shock the Beast had pounced nearly the full length of the room. She landed next to Jules and replaced the bell jar with the utmost urgency,She turned to Jules with a fanged snarl.

"Why did you come here?!" She roared

"I-im sorry- i was lost and-"

"You were told never to COME HERE!"

The Beast was furious, Jules could actually her eyes turning red

"Please-I didn't mean to do any-"

"Do you realize what you could've DONE?!"

Jules backed away but the Beast suddenly grabbed Jules by the shirt and threw him towards the door.

"GET OUT!"

Jules crashed to the floor, a sharp pain coursing through his shoulder and chest. He looked down and saw his shirt torn and quickly turning red with blood. His fight or flight instinct kicking in he scrambled to his feet. His chest shooting with pain, He bolted through the door away from the beast. He could hear her roar shaking the walls around him.

"GET OUUUUT!"

The Beast saw Jules with fear and disgust, her anger was still pulsing through her head. It was only after she saw him running for his life she realized what she had done.

(I-...I did it again, I drove him away...)

She had to concentrate to control her trembling body.

(I-I couldnt control myself...He-he could've destroyed it...he could ruined my chance...)

She turned to look at the rose and saw yet another petal fall from the stem. She was still trembling and let out another roar.

(I couldnt even...I was doomed to fail...Its hopeless)

She stared at the rose long and hard until she couldnt look at it anymore. She turned towards the door, she couldnt stand to look at it anymore. She stormed out wanting to be away from her Fair Rose and Its Fowl secret.

Jules stumbled and ran through hallways and down stairs- never stopping for a moment. His shoulder screamed with pain and his heart felt like it might burst with adreniline. Finaly he found his way to the main hall. When he saw the door he kept running, even if his vision was starting to blur. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts were all standing by the stairs when Jules ran by

"What?-Wait!-wait! where are you going?" Cogsworth said trying to keep up with him

Mrs Potts was the first to notice the trail of blood he was leaving

"Good lord! what happened?! Jules are you alright?!" she nearly screamed

Jules could barely hear them "I- cant, im sorry i cant stay here.." Jules said as he hurried out the door into the frozen blizzard.

"Wait! Please wait!" Cogsworth pleaded but it was too late Jules had already gone...

Jules hurried through the knee deep snow, stumbling and shivering. He didn't remember how but he was able to find Phillipe, Mount him and rode him down the long stone bridge into the forest. The Snow storm made it nearly impossible to see more then a foot in front of him. He rode through the woods trying to find the road, trying to get his bearing but he couldnt- all the snow covered everything, all the trees looked the same.

Jules turned Phillipe around trying to find the right way. His entire shoulder felt numb with cold, it was becoming hard to move it. Jules turned Phillipe again when he heard three sharp snarls, looking to his right he saw three wolves weaving through the tree's right at him. Phillipe saw them too and instantly bolted in the opposite direction, His own instincts taking over. Jules tried to take control with the reins but Phillipe wouldn't listen.

"Phillipe! Phillipe wait!"

Jules held tight onto the galloping house,each jolt and turn ripping through his shoulder, Phillipe ran up a hill when another two wolves pounced out of the brush, Phillipe reared back, throwing Jules off his back and into the snow. Jules had the wind knocked out of him and saw the wolf circling and snapping at the clidesdale. His vision blurred as tried to get to his feet. stumbling towards the horse, The wolves were still circling and waiting to pounce when Jules blacked out...

Jules felt like he was out for a very long time. It was just sweet empty blackness for most of it but then at some point he started dreaming. He dreamed about his home back in the town, He dreamed about running from aimeé who was chasing him with a giant human sized butterfly net. He dreamed about falling from the top of the beasts castle into the canyon that surrounded this place... and then he dreamed about a different girl..a girl with raven hair and blue eyes.

She sat on a stone in the middle of a field of roses, Staring intently at the one she held in her hand. She solomly picked away the petals of her rose one by one, Jules remembered seeing lots of girls do this back at the village. It was supposed to be some game that determined if you were going to get married or not. This girl however didn't seem to be enjoying herself. He started to walk towards her until the way was blocked by dozens and dozens of plates and glasses and candlesticks all moving in circles around the girl at her perch. Jules tried to step over the objects but then they started jumping up and down.

They started singing, dancing and telling Jules how happy they were he was here. Jules tried harder to move towards the girl but more and more plates and glasses and clocks and candlesticks got in his way. Jules looked over the objects and saw the girl pluck the last petal, then the dream faded.

Jules started to wake up feeling very warm, He opened his eyes taking a minute to adjust to the lighting in the room. He saw he was back in the room he was given in the castle and he was laying in bed. He looked to his side and saw Mrs Potts sitting at his bedside, at first he thought she was knitting but then he saw she was actually just watching a pair of knitting needles knit themselves. He sat up and felt a dull pain in his shoulder that was now bandaged up.

"Uhhh..." He grunted

Mrs Potts Jumped up at seeing jules sit up

"Jules! Deary are you alright?! How do you feel?" She said , the mother in her plain as day

"Uh..." Jules was sitting up against the head board "Good i guess..My shoulder hurts some"

" You hurt anywhere else?, anything feel broken?" She said worredly

Jules couldnt help but smile "Yes, im fine everywhere else"

"Good" she said before jumping up and giving Jules a good thump on the head "Are you completely mad?!" she demanded "You rush out into a snow storm, with a open wound-your entire shirt was stained red with blood!- you could've died! your arm whole was blue when the mistress saved you- you are lucky you didnt loose it to frost bite. what would your mother say!"

Jules couldn't help but feel guilty as Mrs Potts ranted until something caught him

"the Beast...saved me?"

"Of course! How do you think you survived. she said you and your horse were surrounded by wolves when she came after you. You both would've been dinner if she'd came a minute later"

Jules thought back and remembered the wolves and blacking out, He didnt know how he made it here but he very much doubted Mrs Potts would lie.

"Uh...where is she?" Jules asked

Mrs Potts nodded over to a corner of the room, Jules hadnt noticed at forst but The beast was curled up in a chair asleep, almost like a giant cat.

She wanted to make sure you were alright, she also said that after you wake up we were to help you return home or where ever it was you wished to go. Though I would expect that you would thank her before you leave" Mrs Potts said defending the sweet little girl she knew was still inside her Mistress.

"Yeah...I will ..." Jules said feeling as if he'd just gotten a talking too by his mother,

"Now ill let you rest,the doctor says it was just a flesh wound so you should fine". Mrs Potts hopped onto the floor "ill bring up some dinner in just a little while" she promised and hopped out of the room leaving Jules and the sleeping Beast alone. Jules rested some more in bed, waiting paitiently for her to wake up. At some point Jules became thirsty and took a drink of water from the glass next to his bed. When he replaced the glass it caused a "ch-thump" against the table. The Beast woke up with a soft gasp through the nose, Looking around instictually. Realizing Mrs Potts left and it was just Her and Jule, she quickly stood up.

"Sorry..." She said a little awkwardly "I didnt mean to fall asleep..." She pulled her wine colored cloak around her "s-sorry" She said both firmly and cautiously before going to leave

"Wait!" Jules sat up much to his shoulders dismay "Mrs Potts told me what you did..." Jules felt odd saying this, when only a few hours he had wanted nothing more then to get away from here. "So...Thank you ..for saving my life"

The Beast stood there a moment "Your welcome...Im sorry...for hurting you like i did"

Jules looked down at the bandages "Its okay..."

The Beast turned to leave again but Jules stopped her again.

"You..dont have to leave...if you dont want to"

The Beast was a little shocked, she expected Jules to leave like he wanted too. Not this...

"Uh...If you'd like" She hesitently pulled up a chair next to the bed. Both she and Jules shared an awkward silence before Jules broke the ice.

"I'm sorry..but..do you mind if i ask your name?"


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the village the disappearence of Jules and Maurice had gone mostly unnoticed. Winter was in full swing and the cobbled streets and modest houses were all burried in almost a foot of snow it was nearly eleven o clock and many of the residents of the town were relaxing in the local tavern...well most of them were relaxing. Aimeé sat in front of the roaring fireplace in a large wing back chair. Her father, the owner of the establishment had gone upstairs to bed. Leaving his employees to run things. Aimeé was oblivious to this ,she sat pounting into the fire as arore came with a couple of drinks for the both of them.

"Dishonored, disgraced, publically humiliated!" Aimeé threw her hands up almost knocking over Aurore's drinks "I still can't even believe it"

"Hey, careful there are beverages here" She said a little annoyed, Aimeé had been moping and complaining since Jules had rejected her. "want me to go get something else?"

"Whats the point?...nothing is gonna get my Julian back"

Aurore sighed, (why was aimee always so dramatic?) "Aimeé you've got to pull yourself together, you know it really bothers me to see you so down in the dumps"

Aimeé sat arms folded, still pouting

"So what if Jules doesn't want to be with you, Do you know how many boys adore you? How many girls want to be you?"

"Well obviously" Aimeé grumbled

A few tables over Bernard and a group of his friends all sat, drinking and joking. Bernard over hearing this left his table and walked over nearly next to Aimeé chair.

"Are you still upset over that creep Jules?" He asked

Aimeé turned away from Bernard in annoyence

"Aimeé you have to pull yourself together, You know i think your the most beautiful girl in all France. No ones as pretty as you you, No ones as graceful as you"

"No ones has such soft and regal looking chin as you" Aurore broke in

Aimeé sat up a little, "That is true..."

Bernard went on "No one's as sweet as you aaaand no one's as charming as you"

"No one's has such as long or as silky hair as you" Someone from Bernards table interjected

Aimee started to smile "Yes I am a every enchanting woman aren't I?"

Everyone nodded, continually showering her with compliments

"No one's as good a dancer as Aimeé"

"No one's voice is as musical as Aimeé"

"No one's skin is as fair as Aimeé"

"No one's hair was as golden as Aimeé"

Aimeé sat there giggling and smiling as all the boys and Aurore kept telling her this things'

Her ego had reached near compacity when the door burst open

"HELP! PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP JULES"

Maurice ran through the tavern, Grasping and pleading to anyone and everyone.

"Its got him! Its got him locked in a dungeon!"

Aimeé rolled her eyes annoyed as Julians crazy father ruined her night

"Woah woah Maurice, whats got Jules locked in a dungeon?" Bernard spoke up, more amused then anything

"A BEAST! a horrible monsterous BEAST"

..."HAHAHAHAAHAHA"

The entire tavern erupted in laughter

"A-a beast? really Maurice?" Aimeé said, barely able to work past her laughter

"Was it a big Beast?" One of Bernards friends asked, still laughing

"I-I-It was huge!"Maurice said desperate for someone to listen

"With a long ugly snout?" Bernard asked

"Hidiously ugly!" Maurice said "Please You must help me save him!"

"Hahaha-yes we should" Aimeé said laughing

"Dont worry Maurice -we'll help you" Bernard said as his friends all surrounded the old man and carried him towards the door.

"Hey-what?! Let me go!"

The dragged him to the door, Maurice trying to pry his arms away-

"Let me go-we need to save Jules-ahhhhh!"

With that they threw Maurice into a snow bank, slamming the door behind him and returning to they're seats

"Hahaha -crazy old Maurice"

"He's always good for a laugh"

Aimeé was back with Bernard and Aurore when she overheard this

"Crazy old Maurice...Crazy old Maurice" She gasped and turned to Aurore "I have an idea!" She said excitedly

Aurore raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"To get my Julian!"

Bernard was in midsentance when Aimeé said this

"What? Your still on that little coward? Whats so special about him?

"Oh- be quiet Bernard" Aimeé said taking Aurore by the arm and dragging her out into the night.

Bernard sat there as Aimeé left. All alone now he scowled into his drink.  
"Damn Jules...He ruins everything..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Readers, I should have posted this chapter a month ago and I'm so so sorry for that. But I didn't want to pass up a chance to do a Christmas Chapter. This Chapter has been the bane of my existence for so long now, everytime I ment to polish it up my own schedule would get in the way. None the less here is my Belated Christmas gift to you all. I Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas (Or whatever you celebrate, I know not everyone is into the Christmas thing) and that it was filled with happiness and family and friends and double for your new year. As always Id like to thank all my reviewers especially Mistress Malica, For this Chapter I wasn't able to address the noble vs royal name situation but I will in the near future and I would like to formally dedicate this chapter to Cheshirecat9116 in the hopes your new year improves swiftly and greatly. Thank you all again**

Jules walked through the hallways on the upper floors of the castle. Adeline hadn't woken up yet this morning...at least Jules didn't think. He stopped by a large vaulted window looking at the picturesque , white glazed gardens and the wintery forests beyond that. The snow was falling again. It had been a few weeks since the wolf-fiasko and he was feeling much better.

He kept looking at the falling snow when something occurred to him. He went over the math in his head a few times and he could only come to one conclusion. Today was December 24th Christmas Eve. How could he have forgotten? He went down stairs smiling at this unexpected good news, as he stepped off the last step he saw Chip and his mother Mrs Potts hopping along.

"Hey chip ,Mrs Potts - do you realize what today is?"

Mrs Potts eyes seemed to widen a little when her son suddenly spoke up

"Ummmm- its Tuesday i think, " Chip said

"Haha- no chip its Christmas Eve!"

"Christmas Eve? whats that?" Chip said

Jules was thoroughly confused for a moment "What? You know-Christmas, The Hol-"

"CHIP-" Mrs Potts broke in "I think Lumiere was going to go see to the breakfast menu, why don't you go help him"

Chip Looked up at his mother and smiled "Okay" and with that he hopped along towards the kitchen.

Jules kneeled down beside the kindly tea pot "Mrs Potts whats wrong? why doesn't chip know about Christmas?"

Mrs Potts looked downward, rather ashamed "Jules dear, we've not had christmas in this castle for close to ten years. My Son is only 11 so he doesn't much remember it.

"But that's so ...sad, an 11 year old kid like Chip who doesn't even know what Christmas is i've never even heard of something like that..." Jules started to realize he was probably sounding a little harsh. The look on Mrs Potts face confirmed it. "Oh ..im sorry Mrs Potts I didn't mean it like that..."

"No ..No its alright Jules dear. I would Love to give him a Christmas but the Mistress has some very painful memory's attached to this holiday. Shes Forbidden It ever since she...'

Jules Raised an eyebrow " Ever since ... what?

Mrs Potts secretly scolded herself for even bringing it up "Ever since...she was ten" She covered up.

"Oh..." Jules Said thinking that was odd, (why would a ten year old beas-girl, A ten year old girl. Why would a ten year old girl hate Christmas?) "I'm.. sorry Mrs Potts I didn't know"

"Oh Dont worry about it Jules dear" She said Putting on her usual smile "Although i should probably go finish up some chores in the lower halls"

"Oh... Alright, I'll see you later than" Jules said as Mrs Potts started off down the hall. Jules Frowned and went the opposite way. Since Adeline had saved him from the wolves and had sat with him while he recovered, It had morphed into a standing breakfast date every morning. Jules continued on his way there, Adeline was actually a fairly interesting person to talk to, when she wasnt nervous or getting angry.

He wanted to ask her about that but hadn't thought of a polite way to approach it yet. He Stepped into the dinning room where the various plates and platters of food were setting themselves. Lumiere was standing on the table directing everything, He was obviously a man who enjoyed his job.

"Good Morning monsieur Jules" His said with his usual smile

"Good morning" Jules said watching everything move on its own, It still was a little hypnotizing to see. Is Adeline up yet?

"No not yet i don't think" Lumiere said, "Why?"

"Uh, no reason..." Jules said keeping an ear open for her "Actually i was wondering if you knew what tomorrow was?"

Lumiere didn't respond right away, "Yes...I believe its Christmas Eve"

Jules Waited another moment "So...is there anything planned? a party or something"

Lumiere frowned, Still over seeing everything "No...We usually don't have much of a celebration at Christmas"

Jules frowned at this, (Why is everyone so hesitant to bring up Christmas?)

The Table was set and the food out and ready so Jules sat down at the end of the table, Thinking on how he could fix this "Christmas problem". After a few minutes The door opened and Adeline stepped inside, Jules Noticed that she was wearing a clean white shirt, and with no tears or holes. Jules smiled and said good morning , Adeline smiled back, glancing at her feet. Jules smiled more at this, Adeline was pretty cute was she was nervous, like a giant cat or a puppy.

"Good morning" She said and sat at the opposite side of the table and they both started to fill they're plates.

"So i realized on my way downstairs , tomorrow is Christmas Eve"

The demeanor around Adeline suddenly turned very dark "Oh really..."

Jules could almost the air get colder in the room "yeah...so what is we throw a party or something? It seems like all the servants could use some christmas spirit"

Adeline just stared at her plate of food "No..."

"Well why not?"

"Because I said so and...and I hate Christmas"

"What? no one hates Christmas- its one of the best parts of the year- theres food and family and games and-"

"Well I DO" Adeline snapped "And I don't want it here"

"Have you thought about anyone else? Maybe the servants want Christmas, You cant Just ignore everyone else"

"ARRRGH!" She snarled "I Said No! No Christmas, No Parties!"

Jules scowled at the Beast and they ate in cold silence, Jules Finished Quickly and Left without saying a word.

Adeline Watched him leave and scowled back into her bowl of pourage, Trying not to think about it. About the night her life ...ended

Jules hurried through the halls leading away from the dining room, (Figures, the nice Adeline would only last so long. Now She's just being angry and bitter like before...) As He walked down the hall so deep in thought about Adeline he nearly stepped on chip

"Aah!-Chip im so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine, No harm done" Smiled the little tea cup

Jules looked down at the little boy, He was always so happy and cheerful in this dreary old castle. If a kid like that didn't get a Christmas no one should

Jules Smirked and kneeled down beside the enchanted cup "Chip..how would you like to have a Christmas party?"

Chip Simply looked at him in confusion but Jules didn't wait for a response. He swiftly picked Chip up in his palm and headed to find Lumiere, Mrs Potts and Cogsworth.

It took a bit of wondering but he was finally able to round up the three heads of the castle along with a small crowd of interested household objects. With Chip still in his hand he proposed the idea of throwing a Christmas Party, whether the "Mistress" Like it or not. As expected Cogsworth was completely against it.

"NO NO NO! The Mistress has expressly forbid Christmas"

"But why not?" Jules said "I don't understand why all of you are so against this"

All the servants seemed to share an awkward glance

Lumiere Feeling this awkward tension going on too long Jumped up on a table next to Jules

"Why don't we have a christmas?" He said "It could be fun. I remember back when Christmas was a rather big deal in the castle. Mrs Potts- you remember surely, we'd have a feast for the entire castle . There were games and jokes and we'd stay up till dawn.."

"You would?" Chip broke in, still sitting in Jules's palm. His eyes sparkling as only a child's could at the mention of Christmas

"Yes we would dear" Mrs Potts spoke up and hopped forward "And there'd be a giant Christmas tree and we'd give presents and have snowball fights"

Chips eyes got wider and wider as his mother described all the traditions that were once observed. Seeing Chip so happy made Mrs Potts heart melt. She hopped up on the table next to Jules and Lumiere.

"Jules and Lumiere are right we should have a party-what could it hurt?"

The crowd seemed equally as swayed as Chip when they heard Lumiere and Mrs Potts recall the Christmas's of old.

Cogsworth however wasn't quite sold "But The Mistress said-"

"The Mistress Scrooge doesn't have to know" Jules interrupted him "We can have it in the ballroom in the south wing or somewhere the mistress wont think to look"

The crowd seemed abuzz with excitement

"Hey now just wait one minute" Cogsworth said still not on board "I'm the head of this house, and I can not just turn my cheek at the deliberate ignorance of the mistress's-"

"Please Cogsworth?" Chip said with his big innocent eyes

"I ..i.." Cogsworth was about to start up again but he saw Chips excitement and knew that he had never even had a Christmas"

"Its...the Mistress...ohhhh" (Im gonna to regret this very much) "OHH alright.."

The crows erupted in cheers

"We better get started" Mrs Potts said

"God heavens your right we don't have much time -Its Christmas eve" Cogsworth said

Everyone started running in different Directions  
"I'll get the decorations" Cogsworth said

"I'll get the tree" Luimere cried as he lead a group of axe's and wheel barrels outside

"platters- Get to the kitchen, we've got cooking to do" Mrs Potts said on her way to the kitchen

Jules was amazed at the efficiency and speed everyone jumped to do they're jobs, He followed Lumiere and Helped anyway he could. It took almost till midnight- almost Christmas day when they finished. The whole ballroom was done up like any kid could dream of, The last star was put on the tree, The food would be ready in a matter of hours and everyone piled into the room to see they're finished work.

Jules smiled seeing the happy restlessness of everyone. Chip laughing and enjoying the festivities to the fullest. Jules joined in this happiness, Proud of the small Christmas miracle he'd helped bring about.

As the party went on down stairs Adeline was still brooding in her room. She hadn't been able to fall asleep between her agitation of the day and her frustration over Jules. She crawled out of bed and slumped over to her chair, The rose supplying the only light in the room. Adeline pulled her cloak around her shoulders, trying to channel her anger at the glowing bell jar.

"Merry Christmas then..." She said

Adeline sat and sat and sat and sat some more until she had almost dozed off to sleep when her beast like ears heard something...something that sounded like music...her eyes snapped open and listened carefully. She grabbed the mirror that lay on her vanity and look into it.

"Show me the boy" She half snarled and the flashed a brilliant green before the reflection turned into a scene with Jules and all the other servants in the castle. they were in the one of the ball rooms only it had been decorated with red and green and holly and a tree. Everyone seemed to be laughing and dancing ,enjoying themselves and Jules was right in the middle of it all.

"They -they're celebrating Christmas?! Even when i specifically said no?!" She said not believing what she was seeing. "And they didnt...even tell me they were having a party.." She said feeling so lonely even more then did usually. Another wave of anger washed over her and she slammed the mirror down with enough force that would've shattered a non magical one. her vision was almost red when she rushed out of her room.

The Party was in full swing and everyone was thanking Jules for talking them into doing this, Jules simply waved them off saying it was not a big deal. Everyone was getting ready for another dance when the main door slammed open and The Mistress stood looking down at her castles staff. Jules saw everyone suddenly freeze and felt the once warm room grow cold

"what are you all doing ..."

There was no answer as everyone stared , fear stricken at they're mistress

"I have forbidden Christmas from this castle !" She bellowed

Cogsworth hesitantly stepped forward "Uh..Mistress-i-i-i know how this looks but-we, it's just ..its"

"QUIET!" She snapped at the small clock , She looked over the ballroom all done up and then She let out a terrifying roar as her mind and body felt like they were disconnected. She Flew through the room, wanting everything gone. She ran to the tree and practically threw it across the room as everyone fled out of the way.

She went after the bows on the walls and the tables of food, she couldn't stand looking at it, why should they have a Christmas, Dont they remember what happened the LAST Christmas they celebrated?!) when she finished she stood in a room surrounded by wrecked presents and smashed furniture. Jules watched in silent horror as the Beast did this, when she finished she was panting and out breath. She looked around and saw everyone had cleared out save for Jules who was looking at her like ...a Beast.

"WHY?!" He yelled "Why would you wreck everything?!" He said marching up to her "Everyone here has been miserable and stepping on egg shells for..I don't even know HOW long. And you would just wreck something they worked hard to do - just because it makes YOU angry?! you need to start acting like an adult and not just throw a fit when you don't get your way!" Jules turned and left the ballroom and the Beast

Adeline felt like she was being told off by her father, Her ears even folded back as Jules said all this and then when he left she looked and saw the remains of the party she had crashed..literally.

Jules went up to his room and so frustrated to do anything else he crawled into bed and tried to sleep. Eventually he succeeded and was in a restful dreamless sleep when he distantly heard him. A few moments passed and he heard it again followed by a loud thud and a pain in his shoulder. Jules had jolted awake and accidentally fallen off the side of the bed onto the hard marble floor.

He laid in a jumble of blankets and groggily sat up, his hair in a loose and very bed head ravaged pony tail. He blinked his eyes open and saw early morning light gently entering his bedroom. He turned and saw Adeline standing in the door way, apparently the thing that had jolted him.

"Uh...im sorry , I didn't mean for that to happen"

Adeline might very well had been blushing under her fur it seemed to Jules , But he still hadn't forgiven her.

"What is it.." He said rubbing his eyes still adjusting to the light, he looked up again he saw Adeline had stepped much closer and quickly pulled out a package and handing it to Jules. She seemed oddly bashful like this was her first time doing this.

"Im...sorry...M-Merry Christmas " She said Quickly turning to leave But Jules spoke up

"Adeline wait" He stood up looking at the present, It had been wrapped in red paper but is had tears and wrinkles and punctures. Like it had been pain stakingly wrapped by someone with claws .Jules couldn't help but smile at this "Thank you" He said and walked over to a dresser in his room and pulled out a much smaller present and handed it to her "Merry Christmas"

Adeline was shocked , she hadn't expected to get a present in return She watched Jules opened his present. It was a book, One that she had in her room and had been a favorite of hers.

"Oh wow..." Jules smiled ," I haven't heard of this one -thank you

Adeline saw Jules seemed to like his gift and felt her heart warm a little. She then looked down at her gift and hesitantly opened it. Inside was a fine silver necklace, The pendant was of a rose in bloom. Adeline didn't know how to feel, She thought it was so kind of Jules to get her ..anything. Adeline guessed it was really her conflicting feelings about rose's.

"Madame Armiore had it in one of her drawers when she was helping to find me some clothes. I thought you might like it..."

Adeline Looked at it a moment and couldn't help but smile "I like it a lot" She said looking up at him. "Thank you" They both looked at each other smiling until Adeline frowned again "I wish i could make up for how i acted last night.."

"Well...why dont we get everyone and celebrate together today?"

Adeline looked up "Co-could we do that?"

Jules smiled warmly "Of course...if you'll rescind your ban on Christmas that is"

Adeline was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Mrs Potts and Chip rolled in on they're tea cart

"Good morning Jules-dear" She saw Adeline and Jules talking and became a little more reserved "Good morning Mistress " She said as Chip sulked silently behind her

"Mrs Potts" Jules said "what do you think the odds are we could set up the ballroom again-Like last night?"

"Um" Mrs Potts was not expecting this "I dont know, I suppose we could ...but Mistress said.."

"I was wrong" Adeline spoke up "I'm...sorry , I shouldn't have reacted like i did... Do you think its Possible?"

Mrs Potts sat almost shocked, Seeing her Mistress not only apologize but want to celebrate Christmas "Why yes Mistress i dare say we could" She smiled and Looked at Jules and her Mistress (They're may be some hope yet...) She turned her cart around "C'mon chip we've got to round everyone up, There's going to be a Christmas celebration after all"

Chip at Hearing all this started jumping up excitedly "Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes love i do" Mrs Potts said as the cart raced down the hall

Jules laughed and turned to Adeline

"We better go help out" He said

Adeline looked at his charming smile and felt that warmth in her heart again

"Yeah..i guess we better" She smiled back and they both started down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers, I didn't realize how long its been until I looked at a calendar. I'm so sorry iv been away so long but the chapter is here now and I hope everyone enjoys it. I will try to start posting these more regularly and to incorporate the great constructive criticism iv received thus far. My deepest love to all the usual suspects (you know who you are) And to all my other readers. please review and critique freely Sincerely -Mr. Gatsby**

Jules shivered as he sat in his bed next to a candle trying to read his new book Adeline had given him. He had a fire burning in his fireplace but it was enough in this stone and marble castle that only amplified the freezing winter outside.

Snow still covered the grounds and the howl of the wind could be heard for miles around. Jules held the books as close to the candle as he dared for fear of lighting it affire. Jules was enjoying this new book, it told the story of some man named Odysseus and his travels across the sea's. All to return to his wife...

(i wonder what that must be like. To love someone enough to fight a cyclops or take on 200 men, to do something that sounds impossible just so you can see her again)

Jules clapped the book closed and laid back against the pillows

(I've always stayed inside my house reading or something...i've never done anything ...big)

Jules thought on this until he eventually drifted to sleep. He was woken by Mrs Potts as usual and he yawned loudly before sitting up his hair tumbling down his head before he went to get dressed.

It had been a little awkward at first since madam Armoire was a girl and he wasn't but they had worked out a system where Jules would stand behind the tall floral covered dressing screen and Madam Armoire would hand him the clothes he would be wearing for the day.

She always seemed to have some nice clean suits or sometimes just a shirt and vest to wear. He got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast with Adeline.

He walked into the dining hall and saw she wasn't there yet, he took his seat at one end of the table waiting. Some candles sticks -no doubt colleagues of Lumiere-had just finished setting the table but still no Adeline.

He didn't want to be rude and start without her so he waited...and waited..and waited. She was running close to an hour late which made Jules start to worry a little. He looked around for Cogsworth or Mrs Potts or anyone but he couldn't find them. Jules Decided it was best he go and check her room real quick, of course as he was about to knock on the door he was reminded of what happened the last time he visited this room and started having second thoughts-

"Argggghh! stop!"

Jules heard Adelines scream. His his eyes widened and he threw the door open.

"Adeline?! are you...alright..."

Jules froze , Adeline was standing in front of a mirror wearing a white corset and well...nothing else. She clutched a chair as a coat rack tightened the drawstrings at her back, Adeline was equally frozen for a minute that seemed to never end. then she snapped back to reality and her eyes glowed with rage

"AHHHHH! GET OUT! " She screamed

Jules quickly slammed the door closed before the chair she had sent sailing through the air could make contact. It thudded against the door ,Jules Backed away feeling so guilty and embarrassed

"My fault..." Was all he could say to himself as he turned and hurried away back to the dining room. When he got there he paced some debating whether to stay or go when Adeline slammed the door open in her usual dark pants and white shirt.

"Why were you in my room!? AGAIN?!"

"UH-umm you were running kinda late so i thought i would just check on you and i heard you scream-"

"So you thought you should just burst into my room!?"

"Well i didn't know you were getting dressed i swear...why were you putting on a corset anyway? Aren't those for dresses?

Adeline looked thrown off "NO! i was just...wondering if it fit or not.."

Jules Waited a moment for Adeline to say something else but she seemed to be struggling to choose her words

"Just...Knock or something!" She quickly turned and stormed away leaving Jules alone in the dining room

meanwhile miles away Aimeé and Aurore were trudging through a dark wood, the snow buried their feet , the cold burned they're cheeks. Aimeé pulled her cloak tighter around her and tried to stop her quivering lip.

"Aimeé i-it's fff-reezing-wh-where are we going!" Aurore asked getting pretty fed up with walking through the snow and cold.

"To the Asylum de lune..."

"...WHY?"

"So i can get Julian to come to his senses! Now stop complaining "

They exited the woods and saw the large stone fortress that served as the asylum

"How is this gonna help you with Jules..." The building came closer and closer as they spoke

Aimeé didn't answer and reached the entrance. Giving the thick oaken door three hard bangs with her fist. A short grimy looking guard answered, Aimeé scrunched her nose at seeing him but was too determined to care right now.

"I wish to speak with Le gardien des fous" She told him and the man scowled before turning and walking down the hall, leaving the door open as what the girls supposed was an invitation to enter.

They walked inside, the stone structure if anything feeling colder than outside. They hurried and followed the guard through the maze of hallways and corridors and stairways. they seemed to be no light aside from the all too rare torch perched on a wall sconce.

It was a marvel how this man knew where to go, as the followed him the passed many doors most were dead silent but some the girls heard sounds of hysterical laughter others had screams of pain, but the worst were the ones that made sounds they couldn't even place.

Aurore was clearing unsettled by all of this. The guard stopped at a lone door which Aimeé supposed was at the top floor. The guard knocked loudly and after a slow minute the two girls heard a voice

"Entrer"

The guard opened the door and left, the two girls walked inside what looked like this mans office. It was lit by a small fire in the fire place, there was a well worn desk and some matching seats.

The man sitting at the desk was looking over some parchment and was accompanied by the bottles of wine littering his work space and a lone glass that rested precariously near the edge , half filled with the red drink.

The man was old , his skin was gray and filled with the wrinkles that come with excess amounts of experience in unhappiness. He was no thicker than a skeleton and his suit was threadbare and worn.

Aurore was feeling worried about all of this but before she could tell Aimeé this the man spoke up

"How can i help la demoiselle?" He asked not looking up from his papers

Aimeé swallowed any doubts and sat across from him,

" Are you familiar with Monsieur Maurice Belrose?"

"The inventor? Yes i heard him"

"I wish to marry his son, but he refuses to accept my advances, i want you-"

"You want me to threaten to throw his father in here unless he agrees to be your husband.."

Aimeé was surprised Aurore was horrified

"How did you..."

"My Dear iv done this job for many many years, you are not the first to come to me with a similar business proposal" He finished off his glass " of course i do not do this service for free.."

Aimeé was prepared for this and placed a heavy coin pouch on the man's desk. Aurore's mouth was hanging open

"Aimeé! You can't do This!"

Aimeé turned toward her friend scowling "why not?"

"Its wrong! you know Maurice isn't REALLY insane and you're gonna send him here just so Jules will do what you want?"

"Its for the best! Julian will only be happy with me!"

"Will He? Or is your ego so big that you would send an innocent man to a prison just to have your way! This is despicable! you should be the one locked in here"

Aimeé Stared at her friend (NO one speaks to me like that!.. Especially Aurore)

"Monsieur...My dear friend has taken leave her senses , please help her.."

Aurore couldn't believe her ears

"WHAT?!"

Two guards suddenly appeared in the doorway

"NO!" Aurore tried to run but they were two quick "LET ME GO!"

"take her to cell 9"

"Aimeé! Aimeé! Tell him to let me go!" Aurore was started to hyperventilate

Aimeé just sat in silence as Aurore was taken away, her screams of fear echoing in the hall

"we shall come for Maurice in one week's time" He said, having not looked up from his papers once.

Aimeé Returned to the town in silence, the cold no longer bothering her. She went straight to The house of Jules and Maurice hurrying up to the door and knocked loudly but there was no answer. Growing frustrated be banged harder before finally just opening the door and letting herself in.

"JULIAN?! MAURICE?! " She called but she soon learned she was alone in the house


End file.
